Black & White Rainbow:Cat Valentine
by DaryCandy
Summary: Well,in this story Caterina Valentine reveals her true past.Sorry if it seems scary,but I don't think it would.
1. Chapter 1

Cat is a happy and bubbly person,but that's only because she wants to hide her know her past?Let me tell you.

At her elementary school she was a bully,Yes a bully at only 12 years. She bullied like,a a mount of kids at her one who she bullied the most was Chucky Chimp,a fat 11-year old boy ,but Cat was fat too,she ate .Her mom knew was only told she wasn't doing well at school. Chucky came all day crying from 's school .His mother had enough of that wanted her to be kicked out of that school,one day,she walked to the principals office and shouted:"I WANT HER OUT OF HERE!".She was so mad,a couple of secretary's had to come to calm her . was called and as always,she came withouth a worried soon she opened the door,Chucky's mom was sitting there,with an super angry 's ,and Cat's face turned red."Cat Valentine...",the principal said with a low voice."Don't call me that!My name is Caterina,Cat is an animal.",Principal :"NO DISRESPECTING!".Caterina looked at the principal with an angry face."I'd like to have a little talk with you",The mom said in a calmed :"Come,let's leave Chucky's mom and CATERINA alone" and he left with the secretary' Mom got up and started walking thru the room,"Yeah,um"she started."Does your mom know any of this?"."Why do you need to know?Its not your business!".As she said that,the mom's face went red and Cat receive a hard slap on her face and she fell down."I need to know,you dusty inobedient little thing!"."Does your Mom KNOW ANYTHING!?".Cat was on the floor crying softly,with her hand at her goths up her knee and yelled "SHUT UP!".She grabbed the mom's shoulder and threw her down brutally."I AM NEVER GONNA TELL MY MOM,NEVER".The mom got up fastly gave her another slap in her face."YOU RESPECT ME!"."Well your respect me too,you trash!"Said Cat mom hold her arms up and gave a hard slap on her couldn't have face was ran out of the room,crying so hard that it disturb the classes and everyone got cat was running,her vision went all black,she couldn't have seen after 4 seconds of black shade,she fell down,and lost her spirit.

Please,if you liked this story,please leave a 2 reviews,and a second part will be on its way


	2. Chapter 2

As happened last time,Cat fell down and was unconscious as soon as she saw the black shade.

Cats black vision went to white,and walking right in that vision,was a young student named Tori future-friend."Hi",said the young voice."I am the ghost of niceness.".Niceness?,thought the Heck?She got up and inmediately asked : "Where the heck am I?".'Tori' put a big smile on her face."You'l see,follow me.".Cat followed her with an untrusted went into a big pink is the ghost version of nice people who was once bullies like saw many people with innocent faces."Wow" She pointed at one girl."SHE was a bully?!She seems so innocent!"."That's right, 's gonna happen to you, the future,you'll have friend that would rather kill themselves than think you were a bully"."What?That's not possible."."Oh yes it is believe in yourself.".Just believe in Believe in phrase keeps echoing till she wakes looks up."Tori?".Then she realises she's back in next to her,is her mom has a frightened face."Mom,"she whispers silently."Where am I?".Mom looks up and says:"Cat,sweetie,I know what happens everyday at school,and what happened with Chuck's mother,yesterday.".Yesterday?That means I have been asleep for a whole day?.Cat tries to remember what the heck happened with Chucks she remembers is that strengthen voice saying "I need to talk to you.".She puts her head is passed a mirror,and she sees that her cheek has bruises on remembers something painfull and hard hitting in her then,she comes to her senses and realised what her mom just said :"I know everything..."

Cat doesn't resists and yells:"MOM,YOU KNOW EVERYTHINg!".A nurse comes into the room,she heard screaming."Oh look,the patient woke did you scream,dear?"."Oh don't worry about it."."Okay,hun,just your orange will gave you more a couple of hours,you can leave."She looks away."Cat,",she starts."Why did you never tell me this?I was worried sick when your principal called me that passed out because of a fight with Chuck's mother.I mean,look at your of cuts and bruises.".Cat is looks up at the roof,trying to speak."Mom,what happened to her?"."Who?"."Chucks mother"."Do not worry about it."."TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"."Don't rise your voice with me!Its not your problem where she is!Now rest,or I am gonna leave you the heck here!".Caterina could have not belived those could a mother say that?."Hun,I am sorry",said her mother with a crying voice.*5 hours later*.Cat,laying in bed at .Till she gets a phone call from who else?Chuck's the H did she get my answers it voice on the other side says:"This is not over,Caterina.I am not done with you.".Cat's eyes wide up.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to update my stories real fast for those who want me to for ones in the future,they don't get an empty enjoy =)

Cat put down the she just heard,kept her eyes wide words she just heard,in that kind of threathening voice,kept repeating in her closed her eyes,trying to think what she will ever she be nice? as soon as she knows,she fell ,in her dream,was Tori Vega,the ghost."Cat",said ,still on the ground,heard seemed like she's still ,thought these casted a spell on her."Brrr",cat woke up."Why is it so cold here."."Yep,the spell worked."."Spell?Ghosts can't do spells!"."I am a ghost-witch".Tori gave her s sarcastic grin."Man,get me out of here!".It looks like it sprung from her bed,understanding why the H did they brought me there?.Cat went back to next day,Cat and her mom went to El Taco Guapo for something to was great until for her bad luck,Chuck's mom showed up seemed like she already know that they were went to the bathroom,knowing she would come after her,but she felt like it just went in the corner of the bathroom and standed there,her eyes just what she door went open,and a tall mad looking woman came at the 's voice began."As I said,Catjunk.I am not done with for this,we have to go into the bathroonms.".She dragged Cat in one of bathroom ,she always she began with a super hard slap,which brought Cat down to the it was so hard,Cat was assured she would never forget that the floor,the mom got her boots she was wearing,and beat her up with her face,her chest,her arms, she picked Cat up,and put her brutally against the was crying the mom got tape,and taped her mouth very hard,so nobody can hear just felt pain was dizzy,its like she didn't know what was happening,she just felt pain mom picked her up by her neck and said:"This is just a start, 've seen nothing yet.".And she left the innocent,violated Cat,there on the cold bathroom floor.

Please give me atleast 2 reviews so I know I'm not talking to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank the lovely user "what do u need me 4" for reviewing and saying I'm awesome =)

Cat's POV:

"There I the cold bathroom tied up.I already imagined why nobody came in the bathroom in that little while.I was already feeling like I am gonna lose consciousness.I already knew that if I am gonna spill this to mom,that women will go straight to I was feeling so dizzy,that I couldn't stand up to get soon as I know,I lost who do you think came on? even though,I came in a dream,I still felt dizzy and violated."Cat,get up." The ghostly voice ?Did Tori just not see in what condition I was?But anyways,I tried getting up,just incase she doesn't want to waste her soon as I got up,Tori saw what was face looked all sleepy,bruised with cuts,and I could barely standup."Cat,I just saw what 't worry,that woman would not go ,you gotta learn to stop bullying so much.".I felt lazy to do that."I know how you feel but...".She was cutted off by me,with an "shhhh" sign.I didn't know why,but I just felt as I couldn't she showed me back to the pink introduced me to a nother girl who supposedly was gonna be my best teacher for the subject.I just wanted to tell her my life,when I came back to reality.I woke up,feeling soar,in the hospital,again.I heard crying from the was mom.I felt a bug bump on my of the nurses said "Oh look,the patient is awake!".Mom came running through the room,to hug course,her eyes were said "Cat,we really need your story on what happened to you.".I wanted to tell her,but as soon as I saw Chuck's mom at the to hit me with her fist,I was quiet."

Ashléé (Chuck's mom) POV:

"That girl better not think she's just gotta spoil it like 'll have hers."

Sorry if it was short and who wants to see where Cat goes out of the hospital to fight with Ashlee?Next part!Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is short,but I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Cat's mom was waiting for the answer."Cat?Did you just hear me?What happened to you?".Cat just wanted to tell her all,but what would the mom do to her?Tie her up,and leave her in a thoughts lept Cat to hold her mouth more and more mom looked so angry at the window."Mom,would you please leave me alone for a minute?I just woke ,I will tell you everything"."I understand",her mom said and she left the room with the (the mom) opened the window and said:"you better not tell her.".Cat closed her eyes and said "Don't listen to her Cat.".Another voice,Tori,said:"Cat,if you feel like you should do something right now,then do it.I want to make you nicer,but not nice to those kind of .".Cat could not hold any longer and ran as a bear at the grabbed her neck and said "You've punished me enough,Ashleé.Its your time to go".Luckily,they were on the first floor,so they fell down at the wasn't wearing any footwear,so Ashlee was lucky.A heavy between them can be seen."Why didn't mom show up yet?",Cat thought while defending ,Ashlee got Cat off guard,and pulled her put one foot on top of her."Payback time,sweetie".


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to what do u need me 4 and the other lovely guests who reviwed my last chapter.

"Payback time,sweetie.".That voice sounded so threathening."First,doc tape on your mouth so you could not yell for help".Everyone was ,doesn't these people have feelings?,Cat see this loonatic beating up a 12 year old and they don't do nothing?They don't come thinking I will come help them some ,a really hard punch hit Cat in the hard,that it left scars on her red ,the mom picked up a knife from her knew that this woman was keeping the knife for put the knife on Cat's neck and kept slipping ,Cat bad she couldn't scuttled down with the knife on her neck for like,7 times she went on her puttted a deep scratch on one of Cat's was sure that that wond will last 5 minutes,Cat's whole body was full of let out a was about to cover Cat's eyes with a clothe,when her mom and nurse came ,Cat 's mom almost fell down after seeing Cat in that that moment,Cat's mom couldn't stand it she went to the mom,pulled her down,and sweared it was like the most extreme fight of the ,she said she wouldn't like to be Ashlee at that hospital manager came,the police came,the ambulance came,and the newspaper owner was a day Cat would never are were treated Cat's mom revealed everything she knows,Ashlee was send to a pscychologist (I really don't know how to spell that) and then went to federal prison for 3 years for child 's mom was send to pscychologist,and Cat was interned in hospital for atleast 1 or 2 because of that dumb bullying thing at has learned her would never bully .

Okay.I think there is atleast 1 chapter left to that,I would like atleast two reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

So yeah,Cat promised she would stop that bullying soon as she gets out of the hospital,that would mom is staying with the pscychologist for a few is in prison for 3 because of that stupid would first go to Chuck's and 's definatly going through a hard time his mom being a child abuser and now in prison for three years.

But now,let today's Cat tell you the rest:

"As soon as I opened the door,2 months later,Chuck's eyes were sad.I expected his eyes were in sorta sad-condition that hard to course,I was sad too, that my dear mom and that loonatic could've had changed my .I felt his first thing I began to say:"Chuck..I didn't come here to bully.I've decided to stop.I just wanted to say:I AM SORRY!And I am not just telling you,but I am really,REALLY sorry.I am sorry of what happened to your now Chuck,I will come everyday to watch over ?".He let out a tear, then hugged me.I closed my was the most gloriest day of my (I really don't know how to spell that) she appeared.I wasn't sleeping or I wasn't surprised."Cat,you are a very good have finally learned your ,in this town,that is an alternate ghost town,you will be my every bully who comes,they will surely learn from job, job."Then she send me back into reality.I said to him:"Now,I gotta are friends now.I am sure your mom will learn her lesson.".I smiled to would have thought,that now Chuck is a handsome young are really good in this is for sure:Now I have friends who would rather kill themselves than ever think i was a my nickname changed from "The Horror" to "The Cutest girl ever".I want to give thanks to Ashlee,because without her,I would have never learned my lesson."

Emotional,right?I want to give a special thanks to what do u need me 4,she inspired me to keep going with my story.


End file.
